


Shenanigan

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Am I even Funny?, Basically how Victor and Chris got thet picture in Episode 10, Humo, I was kidding, M/M, My sorry attempt for humor, The others are tired of their shenanigans, Why am I always writing humor/innuendo. I gotta stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Yuuri won’t even wonder if all of them –GPF Finalists and their coaches-- will be banned by this hotel whenever they’ll return in Spain again. Blame it on Victor and Chris.Ever wondered how Chris and Victor got that photo of them on the pool in Episode 10?Well, so have I. And here’s my take on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Another ficlet.
> 
> I have a valid explanation for spamming you with ficlets: I think I gotta stop on stop on writing fanfictions, ficlets and one-shots by January 20 because my dad will arrive back home from abroad and neither of my parents know that I am a fujoshi and a fanfiction writer of gay ships. I gotta lay-low for awhile or else they’d grown suspicious of me – I have caged myself in my room for too long after all. So yeah, after January 20, I dunno when I’ll be able to write again. Hopefully soon.
> 
> Anyway, here have this shitty ficlet because I have no life.

 

Yuuri yelped in surprise when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. He turned to his right and found Chris beside him, only wrapped with his robe and soaking wet. “C-C-Chris!” He shrieked and inched away.

Chris grinned widely and made squeeze-y gestures and crawled closer to him. He whimpered and called out, “V-Victor!”

Immediately, the Russian emerged from the kitchen and lifted Yuuri away from the Swiss. Chris pouted and crossed his arms when Victor sat up on his own bed and placed Yuuri on his lap. He was feeling a little flustered with their positions but he’d prefer this to being squished by Chris. Sure, he just found the humiliation he caused himself at last year’s GPF banquet and he still couldn’t believe he breakdanced and then pole danced in front of hundreds of people – with Yurio, Chris and Victor even—but that didn’t mean he was very comfortable with close proximity with anyone except Victor and occasionally Phichit.

Chris rolled over and grumbled, “No fair! You’re so selfish and greedy, Victor! I just wanted to squish his butt!”

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Yuuri was now leaning his back on his fiance’s chest. He took the duty of holding the cup of coffee Victor prepared for himself. The Russian threw a dirty look at the blond. “I don’t trust you to _just_ squish his butt. I know you. Chris. Why are you here anyway?”

“Oh, I wanted to have some fun before going back to my room. My dear boyfriend – you know the brunet I was with earlier—is currently taking a bath and he takes hours, so I decided to past my time here~” Chris explained and waggled his legs up and down while lying on his stomach.

Yuuri looked up as Victor hummed and sipped his coffee. He watched the way Victor’s adam’s apple rode down as he gulped. He reached up for the Russian’s face. Victor smiled, set down his coffee at the nightstand and then guided Yuuri’s hands onto his cheeks. “You look like you want to ask something.”

He blushed and kept his hands where Victor placed them before leaning even more against the silver-head. “…It’s a ridiculous question,” He mumbled.

Victor chuckled and kissed his palms. Intertwining their hands, the Russian wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “No question of yours will ever be ridiculous~”

Chris whistled. “Stop being lovey dovey in front of me. I’m getting a little envious here.”

Victor ignored his friend and turned back to him. “So what is it? Go on, ask.”

He looked away and said, “That picture you uploaded earlier of you two in the swimming pool? How did you two managed to capture that?”

Victor stop him ministrations of ruffling his hair and looked at Chris’ direction. The Swiss lifted his head and returned the silver-head’s look. The two of them blinked at each other and burst out laughing, as if they just heard the funniest question in the world.

“You might toss your ring in the trashbin, Yuuri,” Victor whined.

“That bad huh? I’m still curious. Let me know,” He stubbornly persisted.

Chris sat up on the bed and chuckled. “Okay, okay. So this is what happened…”

 

_Flashback_

Chris swam from the left end of the pool towards the other end. After doing so, he lifted his head and dramatically looked at Victor, who was still holding his phone up and was clicking the ‘capture’ button a second after another. “Did you get that?”

Victor looked up and nodded. He pressed some buttons and showed his screen at him. Chris squealed with the great angle and lighting Victor managed to capture. “That’s perfect!”

The Russian smiled and grabbed Chris’ phone. “I’m gonna send it to you so that you can upload it yourself.” After few seconds, Victor yelled, “Okay! Done! So what other pose are you—“

“No. I want a photo of the two of us. We rarely get to hang out anymore, it’s either I’m away for a competition or practice or you’re too preoccupied by Yuuri. I want a commemorative photo, it has been a year since we had one!” He complained and walked out of the pool. He pouted when he realized that Victor wasn’t even looking at his direction as he pulled on his robe.

He did say he was skinny dipping, that meant he’d be swimming naked. And Victor agreed and even offered to take photos. Chris thought it could be an opportunity to at least make the Russian notice him and the improvement and developments he’d gain for the last few months they separated from the same ice.

But no.

Victor was just staring at his phone. A towel was placed on top of his head, his hair was dripping droplets of water on his body and face. He was wearing ridiculous boxers that had designs of the Russian’s Free-Skate Costume last season. It was funny and infuriating. “Hah. Yuuri is active hours ago. He must still be asleep.”

And there it was. Victor was still worrying over his boyfriend even though they were just few floors away from each other.

The Russian stood up and waved his hand. “You said about taking a commemorative photo? Selfie?”

He shook his head stubbornly. “No! I want us making identical poses while wearing sunglasses with the perfect angle and perfect lighting. A selfie is not enough!”

The Russian dried his hair. “Am I missing something I should know about?”

Chris crossed his arms and looked around for anyone to take photos of them. “I just don’t really like that Phichit is a better photographer than I am. He literally takes over the IG whenever he posts.”

“And, that’s it. The reason behind this request,” Victor teased and looked around as well. “But there’s no one here to take a photo.”

“I noticed,” He grunted. “Let’s go find a staff and ask the favour before I freeze to death.”

So that’s why they went out of the swimming area with Chris only wearing his robe, breeze riding it up now and again, and Victor was just wearing his boxers with a towel wrapped around his waist. The swimming pool was at the rooftop which was why they needed to use the elevator.

When the elevator door opened, the businessman inside shrieked at their appearance. “U-U-Uh? Going d-d-down?” The man stuttered and shakily let the door remain open.

They nodded and walked inside with their dripping slippers. Chris opened his IG account and found a new post from Phichit as he posed with the Sagrada Famiglia behind him. It was adorable and amazing. And there are almost half a million likes. He shoved the screen at Victor’s face. “See? See?”

“How am I supposed to see if you keep slamming it on my nose?” The Russian asked, laughing and took the phone in his hand. He inspected the photo and nodded. “Great angle, great pose, great background—“

“—And greatest filter ever!” He whined and huffed in annoyance. “He’s an innate with this. It’s frustrating. And here I am, taking almost few minutes before getting the best shot ever.”

When the door opened at ’11,’ they blinked as the businessman grabbed his suitcase and sprinted off. “Ah, they forgot to ask him,” He mumbled in realization.

Victor laughed and shrugged. “Better luck next time?”

Surprisingly, the elevator door opened again and suddenly in front of them was Otabek. He pressed the ‘open’ sign and waited for the Kazakh to enter.

The Kazakh looked at both of them with a baffled and blank expression before turning back and walking back to his room as if he didn’t see anything.

“Like I said, better luck next time?” Victor said enthusiastically.

Chris stared at Otabek’s retreating figure. “That guy is so amusing. He’s so blank-faced yet at the same time so expressive.”

Just when the door was about to close, a hand slammed it open. They looked up as JJ and his fiancée emerged at their sight. “JJ is—“

Victor slammed the ‘close’ sign with a smile and the doors slammed close at the Canadian’s face. Chris looked over his shoulder at the Russian and Victor returned his look with a pleased smile. “Best decision ever,” Victor hissed.

He couldn’t help laughing.

When the door opened where the cafeteria and convenience store of this hotel was located, they saw Yuri going out of the said facility with a  bag of snacks. Victor kept pressing the ‘open’ sign and yelled, “Yurio! Going up?”

The smaller Russian screeched, “You fuck-o’s, what the hell is with that get up?”

“Oh, we actually wanted to ask someone to take a photo of us in the rooftop swimming pool for my IG post. Help us?” He explained and made a begging pose.

“Fuck no. I am pretending I don’t know any of you!”

Yuri took a step back when Victor took a step forward. Chris kept the elevator open as the silver-head suddenly sprinted off the elevator and ran after Yuri while the blond Russian shriek and ran away as fast as he could. Victor returned after few moments, panting and empty-handed. “He used the emergency staircase. I didn’t wanna use it.”

They continued with their journey and found Yakov right at their face when the doors opened at the Ground floor. Lilia and the other coaches were right behind him; they were all holding different kinds of containers – of food, probably. “Vitya! What the hell are you wearing?”

The two of them stepped out of the elevator. Victor grinned and chirped, “Boxers! They’re even customized!”

Just when he was about to remove his towel, Lilia hissed, “Remove that and I will ask the front agent to separate you and Katsuki Yuuri into different rooms.”

Victor quickly halted.

Celestino laughed. “Phichit would love to feature this on this IG. Too bad he’s still sightseeing and taking selfies wherever he stumbled onto.”

His coach raised an eyebrow and said, “That’s a very ugly robe, Chris. You should have chosen a different one.”

He laughed with his coach’s words and answered, “Too lazy to look for my shining, shimmering, splendid robe so I grabbed the hotel’s.”

Louis, his brunet boyfriend who was right behind his coach, gave him a reprimanding look. He pouted and grumbled, “I’m not even drunk.”

Louis snorted. “Chris, what shenanigans are you spreading now?”

“We just wanted to take a photo!” He whined. “And no one would offer us help!”

“With what you’re wearing, it’s no wonder. Are you aware that the elevators have CCTVs?” Louis remarked and raised an eyebrow.

He blinked. “Oh. They do?”

Victor laughed out loud and hiccupped, “Damn. Chris, you literally admired your own reflection through the elevator’s walls. You almost humped yourself. My gosh.” He continued laughing hysterically.

The elevator dinged and opened again. The coaches stepped inside. Louis patted his head. “I’ll wait for you in our room. Don’t make me regret rooming with you.”

With that, the doors closed.

Victor whistled. “Nice boyfriend. Looks like we both got lucky~” He then pointed the front desk. “Oh! Come on, let’s go ask for help!”

When the two of them turned up in front of the receptionists, the two girls shrieked and turned red-faced. A man offered to help them while trying not to laugh.

As they went up again to take their forsaken photos, he now started to notice the looks they were receiving with what they were wearing. “They’re just envious of our perfect bods,” He said.

Victor nodded and flexed his guns. “No doubt about that.”

When they arrived at the pool, he gestured for the Russian to sit beside him. “Sit there,” Victor did. “Sunglasses on.” The two of them simultaneously put on their eyeglasses. “Lean on your hands.” They did so. “Lift our right legs in the air. Toe pointed and bent a little.” Victor followed his lead. “And slay~” He finished.

“Slay~” Victor repeated.

Camera shutters were heard, and along with them was the staff’s stifled laughter and chuckles.

_End of Flashback_

 

Yuuri hid his face in his hands and mumbled a muffled, “Oh my gosh. I will not doubt if we’ll be banned by this hotel when we go back to Spain again.”

“Doesn’t matter; there are still hundreds of hotels in this area.”

“More for you to ban us from,” Yuuri corrected.

He sighed endlessly as the Russian and Swiss replied with a synchronized, “Exactly!”

Now he knew why Yurio preferred running away from these two.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep. It's 12:15AM here. I hope you enjoyed this shitty read, I did my best.
> 
> I have a lot more in store but less time and not too much of stamina.
> 
> Anyway, yell at me on tumblr as lovefadesminehas021
> 
> And on Twitter as LFMH021
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE! Thanks!


End file.
